


Türchen 40 - Danke

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [40]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Zeit vergeht. Und Sami bedankt sich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 40 - Danke

**Author's Note:**

> Für niemals-allein. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dieses Pärchen ziemlich lange geschoben habe... Dann hatte ich endlich eine Idee – und stellte dann fest, dass ich mich vertan habe und statt Sami Miiko genommen hab. Hupsie. XD Aber dann kamen die beiden doch noch zu ihrer Geschichte. Die richtigen beiden, diesmal.

**Wortzahl:** 1395  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

„Herzlich willkommen in Hannover.“

Christopher grinst in sich hinein, versucht, es nicht allzu offensichtlich zu machen. Der Kleine, der neben ihm läuft, ist schon so überfordert genug, da muss er sich nicht auch noch veräppelt vorkommen.  
Der Kleine… Das ‘klein’ ist Ansichtssache, er überragt alle hier, ist wahrscheinlich etwas über 1,90m groß. Aber er hat ein niedliches, im Moment verschrecktes Gesicht und das rechtfertigt das 'klein’, findet Christopher.

„Danke.“

Ah, ein Ösi. Unverkennbar, auch wenn er sich wahrscheinlich wirklich Mühe gibt. Sein 'Danke’ klingt trotzdem mehr nach 'Donkäh’.  
Ein Ösi in der Stadt, die für das reinste Hochdeutsch bekannt ist… Armer Junge. Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er bei seinem neuen Verein vor Sprachproblemen stehen wird – reibungslos wird das nicht ablaufen, das hat Christopher schon bei diesem einen Wort herausgehört.  
Allzu dramatisch sollte es jedoch nicht werden. Sie haben ja schon Leute integriert, die wirklich gar kein Deutsch – auch nicht in einer so eigenartigen Form – konnten.  
Sein Lächeln ist aufmunternd. Zumindest hofft er das.

Manieren hat er zumindest, der Schluchtenscheißer. Trotz seiner Nervosität denkt er daran, sich vorzustellen.

„Ich bin Sami.“  
„Von Samuel?“

Der Kleine, der nun einen Namen hat, nickt.

„Ich bin Jackson.“  
„Von…?“

Erst dann fällt dem Kleinen sein Denkfehler auf. Er schlägt sich vor die Stirn, lacht und wirkt dabei paradoxerweise zum ersten Mal locker und gelöst.

„Von Christopher. Du darfst aber ruhig Jackson sagen.“  
„Okay, Jackson.“

Es ist nur der Hauch eines Gefühls, nur eine kurze Eingebung. Doch als Christopher in Samis lachendes Gesicht sieht, weiß er, dass ihn mögen werden kann, den Kleinen.

~*~*~

Es regnet.

Es stürmt, schüttet wie aus Kübeln, ein mieseres Wetter hätten sie sich wirklich nicht aussuchen können. Bei diesem Wetter jagt man nicht mal seinen Hund vor die Türe, geschweige denn die Person, die man liebt.  
Sami steht trotzdem hier und Christopher bringt es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihn nach drinnen zu schicken. Klar, sie hätten sich auch im Haus voneinander verabschieden können, aber auf den letzten Metern zu seinem Auto kann Sami ihn noch begleiten und das wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen. So lange beieinander sein, bis es nicht mehr geht...

Christopher würde es niemals zugeben, aber er sucht Schutz im Windschatten seines Freundes. Bei so einem Wetter muss er es einfach ausnutzen, dass sein Kleiner ein gutes Stück größer und breiter ist als er.  
Sie stehen also voreinander, neben seinem Auto. Alles startklar, an und für sich – sie haben gemeinsam sein ganzes Gepäck in den Kofferraum geladen, alles, was er noch hier hatte, was noch nicht in der neuen Wohnung ist. Seine Wertsachen und seine Flasche Cola hat er auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er könnte jederzeit einsteigen und losfahren.  
Aber er will nicht. Er ist noch nicht startklar.

Sami friert, das kann er nicht verleugnen. Bei jeder Windböe zieht er seinen Mantel zu und da der Wind ununterbrochen um sie herum fegt, ist er die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, seinen Mantel zu richten. Er könnte auch einfach die Knöpfe zumachen, aber nein, Sami muss ja zeigen, dass er das aushält.  
Er muss zeigen, dass er stark ist.

Das ist nicht ihr erster Abschied, bei weitem nicht, sie haben schon verdammt viele Abschiede hinter sich. Große, kleine... Die großen immer dann, wenn einer von ihnen vorübergehend den Verein verlassen musste – ein Jahr nach ihrem Kennenlernen wurde Christopher verliehen und das Jahr darauf, also vor einem Jahr, Sami. Die kleinen Abschiede gab es öfter, immer dann, wenn sie sich besucht haben und der jeweilige Besucher wieder nach Hause musste.  
Aber das hier, das ist größer, viel größer. Denn das hier, das ist endgültig. Es ist keine Leihe mehr, Christopher wechselt fix den Verein. Damit verlässt er endgültig die Stadt – und Sami.

Der Kleine ist blass, seine Augenringe sind deutlich zu sehen. Er sieht fertig aus, hat wohl wenig geschlafen letzte Nacht. Hat eigentlich ja etwas Positives – es zeigt, wie sehr Sami an ihm hängt, wie sehr er ihn liebt. Doch das Glücksgefühl bleibt aus. Christopher fühlt sich einfach ähnlich fertig.

Nun stehen sie also hier. Ihre Wege trennen sich, gleich, in wenigen Minuten, sobald er in dieses Auto steigt, das wie eine Bedrohung neben ihnen steht. Sie stehen voreinander und finden keine Worte mehr, die angemessen sind, die in diesem Moment nicht banal oder leichtfertig wirken.

Wieder fährt ein Windstoß durch Samis Haare und wirbelt sie durcheinander, Sami hebt intuitiv seine Hand, um sie zu richten. Dabei lässt er die eine Seite seines Mantels los, lässt es zu, dass ihm der Wind zwischen Mantel und Körper dringt.  
Christophers Hände schießen nach vorne, er schiebt sie unter Samis Mantel, legt sie auf seine Seiten. Kurz wird der verzweifelte, ruhelose Ausdruck auf Samis Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Doch dann kehrt die Verbitterung zurück.

„Es ist so unfair.“

Unfair... Ja, das ist es, das trifft es ganz gut.  
Vielleicht sollten sie dankbar sein für das, was sie hatten. Aber es ist so wenig, es hätte so viel mehr geben können.  
Mehr gemeinsame Zeit. Mehr als ein Jahr am gleichen Ort und mehr als drei Jahre beim gleichen Verein unter Vertrag.

Es hätte gut werden können, jetzt, wo Sami von seiner Leihe zurückgekehrt ist. Sie hätten endlich wieder, wie in ihrem ersten Jahr, zusammen leben können, zusammen sein können.  
Nein, hätten sie nicht. Selbst wenn er nicht gegangen wäre, hätte es gut sein können, dass sie auch das nächste Jahr wieder getrennt voneinander sein würden. Es mag ja sein, dass Sami von seiner Leihe zurückgekehrt ist, aber wirklich zufrieden ist man beim Verein mit seiner Entwicklung wohl nicht und es steht jetzt schon eine weitere Leihe im Raum. Erst einmal abwarten, was sich in der Vorbereitung so tut, das ist das offizielle Statement – sie wissen beide, dass Samis Verbleib eher unwahrscheinlich ist.

Es ist unfair. Wie Sami es gesagt hat. Das ganze letzte Jahr über, während Sami in Wien war, hat er daran gedacht, wie es sein wird, wenn sie wiedervereint sind. Und nun sitzt er hier auf gepackten Koffern, auf dem Weg nach Düsseldorf.  
Immerhin sind sie im gleichen Land. Das ist aber auch der einzige Fortschritt, den sie vermelden können.

Sie stehen immer noch voreinander, nicht einmal mehr ein halber Meter Abstand ist zwischen ihnen. Und wenn es nach Christopher ginge, ist selbst dieser Abstand zu viel – er will Sami in den Arm nehmen, will ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Aber er muss, er muss ihn loslassen, muss sich von ihm abwenden und der Moment, in dem es soweit ist, rückt immer näher.

Plötzlich spannt Sami sich an, Christopher spürt es unter seinen Händen und er sieht es, weil Sami sich aufrichtet, weil er um ein paar Zentimeter wächst. Er wirkt... Entschlossen, irgendwie.

„Wir hatten eine gute Zeit.“

Oh ja, das steht fest. Als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen haben, hätte er das ja nicht gedacht – dass der verlegene, unsichere Österreicher mal so wichtig wird für ihn. Sie hatten eine gute Zeit, sowohl hier, als sie noch am gleichen Ort waren, als auch dann, als sie pendeln mussten, um sich zu sehen.  
Sami ist... Er hat nicht bewusst nach jemandem wie Sami gesucht, eigentlich hat er gar nichts gesucht. Aber Sami füllt Lücken in ihm, die ihm teilweise noch gar nicht aufgefallen sind oder für die er nie nach einer Füllung gesucht hat. Sami ist sein Gegenstück und ihm dabei gleichzeitig so ähnlich, dass Christopher ihn getrost als Seelenverwandten bezeichnen kann.

Christophers Stimme zittert etwas, als er Samis Gedanken fortführt.

„Und wir werden auch weiterhin eine gute Zeit haben.“  
„Genau.“

Sami nickt bestätigend – er hat also das gesagt, was sein Kleiner gedacht hat.

Nun schweigen sie beide, denken über das nach, was sie gerade gesagt haben – denken an die vergangenen Zeiten und an das, was kommen wird.  
Eine Fernbeziehung ist kein Problem, sie haben schon bewiesen, dass sie das können. Diesmal fehlt halt nur der Hoffnungsschimmer, dass sie im nächsten Sommer wiedervereint sein werden. Aber wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt – vielleicht verschlägt es sie mal wieder zum gleichen Verein. Und selbst wenn nicht... Sie können das überstehen. Denn das zwischen ihnen, das ist so groß, das lässt sich nicht von der Entfernung aufhalten.

Dann sieht Sami ihm direkt in die Augen, sein Blick ist melancholisch und obwohl es nur ein Wort ist, bricht das, was er sagt, Christopher das Herz.

„Danke.“


End file.
